Big Time Rush: The Last Song
by chickenleg718
Summary: Summary inside.


My Big Time Rush Fanfic

The Last Song

(Not related to the movie)

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, the characters or anything else you may find familiar.

Summary: Katie retells the story of when the boys are caught in a fire, they're so close to death when they remember a promise they made as kids. Will they survive or will their lives be cut short, before they can live out the rest of their dream?

23rd July 2011

General POV

Flames blazed, James couldn't see a thing through the smoke. He wasn't looking for an exit, but for his three best friends Logan, Carlos and Kendall.

Shadows danced in front of him, huddling closer together, James ran towards them, crying in relief to have found them, his friends, his family, his brothers.

"James!" They cried out in union, it was barely noticeable above the smoke, but he heard it just the same. Together once again. The four boys stuck together, not wanting to let go in case they lost each other.

They gripped hands tightly, wandering around, stepping lightly, looking for a way to get out and avoiding the flames as much as possible. "Guys look; I can see an opening in the wall!" The boys were about to run through the gap when the roof began to slide in, trapping them and destroying any means of escape.

The boys backed up against the opposite wall, cowering and protecting each other with their bodies. All through this, coughs wracked themselves through Carlos' body. This set off the other boys as well.

They knew they had breathed in too much smoke, they knew that help wouldn't arrive in time and they knew that, amazingly, the security cameras were still working. This was the end, there was no denying it, but the boys sat in silence, no-one daring to break the silence that had befallen upon them.

Logan was the first to speak up, weak but true. "Do you guys remember the promise we made when Kendall was hit by a car in seventh grade?"

Flashback

The waiting room was dull, they had always hated hospitals, and the demeanour was something less than cheery and nothing less than depression. But they had to be here, for Kendall, if no-one else, he was their brother of the ice and he needed them now.

"Boys he wants to see you, we don't yet know the full extent of the damage yet, so be prepared for what you might see." Mama Knight came up to us with a guarded expression on her face, trying desperately not to break down in front of them or poor, sweet Katie.

The boys nodded their agreements and filed in to see their 13 year old friend looking lifeless, if not for the slight rise and fall of kiss chest they would have thought he was. Kendall opened his eyes and flashed his teeth in an attempt to smile, but they could tell how much of an effort even that was.

They knew then that they weren't ready to be without him, surprisingly James was the first to break down, crying and sobbing for their friend, Kendall motioned for him so he stumbled over, unable to see through his tears. James crawled onto the bed, the other boys not far behind.

"Guys, I know I can make it through this."

"No you don't, you'll never know." Logan said through his now streaming tears.

"But." Kendall was interrupted by Carlos.

"Guys, can you promise me something?"

"Yeah."

"We'll be f...friends for...forever and until our de...until the end right?" Carlos began to stumble through the words.

"Of course we'll be friends forever and until the end Carlitos." James was now the one to speak up.

End Flashback

They had kept that promise and were now smiling fondly at the memory; they were also remembering how Kendall made a complete recovery just a few months later.

This was it, they were ready for the end, they had each other.

They weren't sure who started but they were soon singing, starting with 'Giant Turd'. They were soon interrupted by great, hacking coughs from Carlos; they paused until Logan said weakly. "Keep singing until the end."

They were halfway through 'Girlfriend' when Logan's voice dropped off and his breathing slowed to a stop. The boys had tears staining their cheeks but continued on with Logan's last wish.

Carlos was next, gripping tightly to Logan's hand, nothing could ever make him let go. Kendall and James cried harder, crying for their friends who could not cry anymore.

Kendall squeezed James' hand tight before letting death overtake him. James was the only one left and with the last ounce of strength in his body, James stood and spoke to the security camera. "Bury us side by side, here in LA, this is our home now." He then collapsed alongside his friends, his tears began to cease, just as his heartbeat began to slow. The last thing he saw was fire-fighters breaking into the room and yelling that they'd found them, before the world slipped into black.

24th July 2011

"Yesterday afternoon, a fire raged through the Palm Woods, there were both major and minor injuries and sadly four deaths. Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond, or as you may have known them, Big Time Rush." The news reporter read. "They were trapped in their apartment at the Palm Wood's hotel, in their last moments together the boys did what they loved, they sung, starting with the insulting song 'Giant Turd' that they sung to Gustavo to come to LA in the first place. They found the boys gripping hands, ready to face whatever comes next. They had only been gone a few minutes but it was too late. James made a last request that we will honour."

A video played of the boys' time together, right up until poor James' request, but Mrs Knight, Kelly and Gustavo couldn't take it anymore. I had already run, tears evident in her eyes.

23rd July 2016

"Life has never been the same, but we chose to move on, at the time we just weren't ready, we, just like the last song Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James sung, we were 'stuck'".

"My brother and his best friends are forever my hero's because they went out doing what they love and faced it with the people the loved. I still miss them every day but they lived a good life and I'm Proud to call them my brothers".

"Even though it's been 5years since that terrible day I still have regrets, like Kendall would have been playing hockey for the Minnesota Wild's, Carlos would either be a police officer or a super hero, Logan would be a world famous doctor and James would have been either a singer, a model or an actor, or maybe all three. But I don't regret knowing them and loving my big brothers".

"This is why I chose to do Big Time Rush for my hero report, I love you guys,

Love Katie".

There are so many things  
>That I never ever get to say<br>'Cause I'm always tongue-tied  
>With my words getting in the way<p>

If you could read my mind  
>Then all your doubts would be left behind<br>And every little thing  
>Would be falling into place<p>

I would scream to the world  
>They would see you're my girl<br>But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<p>

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<p>

It's the way that I feel  
>When you say what you say to me<br>That keeps you running through my mind  
>24 hours a day, 7 days a week<p>

And if you've got the time  
>Stick around and you'll realize<br>That it's worth every minute that it takes  
>Just wait and see<p>

I would scream to the world  
>They would see you're my girl<br>But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<p>

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<p>

I'm over the chances wasted  
>Tell me, it's not too late<br>It's only the nervous times  
>That keep me bottled up inside<p>

Keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<p>

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<p>

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up


End file.
